Body swap 2
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Ginger appears in the bunker one day but not in her body


It was a normal day in the bunker except Charlie was there helping the boys with a technical problem. Crys was chatting to Lucifer when Michael appeared before stumbling slightly.

"Hey babe" Crys said.

"What?" Michael asked before slapping a hand over his mouth and looking down. He let out a shriek startling everyone.

"Oh dear god I'm an archangel!" Ginger screeched.

"Of course you are" Lucifer said.

"Oh and a nice well-toned archangel" Ginger smirked.

"What the hell are you on about?" Crys asked.

"All I need now is a black dress to go with this marvellous figure and I am off to a strip club" Ginger clapped her hands while jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh my god" Crys said.

"I am so confused" Lucifer stated.

"GINGER WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Michael demanded appearing in Ginger's body.

"Calm down dear you look gorgeous!" Ginger replied.

"Pfft Hahahahaha" Crys fell onto the floor laughing.

"I am still confused" Lucifer muttered.

"Michael's a cross dresser now!" Crys breathed out.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Michael shrieked before stumbling on the high heels he was now wearing.

"You got a gorgeous body is what hun" Ginger sighed.

"If you dare put my body in a dress I will kill you" Michael barked.

"Hello all" Crowley greeted then tilted his head at the sight of Crys on the floor.

"What's up with you?" Crowley asked.

"Michael. Ginger. Body swap" Crys breathed out through the laughter.

"It's true I am now host to a fine ass vessel" Ginger sent Crowley a wink making him join Crys on the floor laughing.

"STOP LAUGHING AND FIX THIS YOU ASSHOLES!" Michael exclaimed.

"It's too funny!" Crowley managed to say.

"I don't see what's funny. I just got hotter now I know what you like so much about Michael dear I mean he has an ass to die for and don't even get me started on his hips" Ginger whistled.

"Oh my father kill me now" Michael muttered sitting down. Dean and Sam walked in with Charlie and stopped at the sight of Crys and Crowley.

"Oh I needed that today" Crys said wiping tears from her eyes and sitting back down beside Crowley who was also wiping tears from his eyes.

"So how does it feel?" Lucifer asked randomly.

"I feel fabulous I haven't felt this good in years! But first things first buying a new dress" Ginger squealed jumping up and down clapping her hands again.

"Don't forget the make-over" Crowley said.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it every girl needs a make-over" Ginger grinned before disappearing.

"What the fuck just happened?" Dean asked.

"Michael's gone for a new make-over" Crys laughed again with Crowley.

"I hate you all!" Michael growled pulling the dress he was now wearing down awkwardly.

"Aww baby you look so pretty though" Crys purred.

"Don't just don't" Michael sighed.

"Oh come on it's funny babe" Crys cooed zapping over so she was sitting beside him.

"Not for me and please call Ginger back here I do not want my body to look like I do now" Michael begged. Crys nodded and snapped her fingers so Ginger appeared holding a short black dress.

"Damn I can't have any fun can I?" Ginger pouted.

"Not in my body" Michael shook his head.

"Damn" Ginger muttered.

"Put the dress down" Michael glared at her. Ginger sighed and neatly folded the dress before placing it gingerly on the table.

"Ok so how the hell did this happen?" Lucifer asked.

"The only people I know of that can body swap people are a witch and…..Pestilence" Crys face-palmed.

"Why do your family hate me so much?" Michael wondered. Crys closed her eyes and summoned Pestilence who was smirking when he arrived.

"Yes?" Pestilence asked.

"Change them back or I will have Death on your ass faster than you can say Croatoan" Crys said.

"Hmm I don't think I will" Pestilence hummed.

"Please?" Crys begged using a puppy look Azrael taught her. Pestilence sighed and snapped his fingers making Ginger and Michael fall unconscious.

"Thank you uncle" Crys nodded.

"Yeah, yeah ruin all the fun why don't you" Pestilence muttered before disappearing. Crys went over and crouched beside Michael before smoothing back some of his hair.

"I am never letting him live this down" Lucifer smirked. Half an hour later Michael and Ginger woke up with headaches.

"Uggh my head" Ginger groaned.

"Glad to see your awake" Crys patted her shoulder.

"What happened?" Michael asked sitting up.

"You were a cross dresser" Lucifer replied. Michael slowly remembered everything and let out a growl.

"Aww babe you were an adorable cross dresser" Crys cooed sitting down beside him.

"Don't" Michael growled.

"Ok, ok" Crys held her hands up in defeat while smirking to herself.


End file.
